Como o Vegeta roubou o Natal
by Misuho-Tita
Summary: É véspera de Natal e, Goku resolve contar uma histórinha natalina para Bra e Pan. Será que isso vai dar certo?
1. O início da historinha

**Como o Vegeta roubou o Natal**

_**Sinopse:**__ É véspera de Natal e, Goku resolve contar uma histórinha natalina para Bra e Pan. Será que isso vai dar certo?_

Postada originalmente no **AnimeSpirit**:

(.br/fanfics/historia/235410/dragon-ball-como-o-vegeta-roubou-o-natal) e no **Nyah! ****Fanfiction**: (./historia/117794/Como_Vegeta_Roubou_O_Natal)

**Se você encontrar esta mesma história postada em outro site por outra pessoa, DENUNCIE, POIS É PLÁGIO!**

**O Início da Historinha**

È véspera de Natal, e, todos na Corporação Cápsula estão ocupados, preparando o grande banquete para a noite. Todos os anos, todos se reúnem na Corporação Cápsula, para o Tradicional Amigo Oculto e a ceia do dia 24.

A propriedade é grande, e, todos se hospedam lá, a família Son, Mr. Satan, Majin Boo, Kuririn, Numero 18 e a filha Maron, Picollo, Tem Shin Han, Chaos, Mestre Kame, Yamcha, Ollong, Pual...

Como as mulheres estão muito ocupadas cuidando da decoração, não poderiam tomar conta das duas meninas mais novas, Bra e Pan. Bra está com seis anos e Pan com três.

Videl: - Nossa, ainda há muitas coisas para prepararmos, mas, se formos cuidar da Pan e da Bra não conseguiremos terminar até a noite.

Chi Chi: - Isso é fácil de resolver, vamos colocar o Goku de babá das meninas.

Bulma: - Boa ideia, quem sabe assim ele e o vegeta não param de lutar um pouco, afinal é véspera de natal.

Numero 18: - Quero ver vocês fazerem os dois pararem de lutar.

Chi Chi: - Bulma, vamos lá. Nós voltamos logo, meninas.

Bulma e Chi Chi vão até a cápsula gravitacional e, encontram Vegeta e Goku no meio de um treinamento.

Chi Chi: - Goku, é hora de acabar com o treino.

Vegeta olha Chi Chi de cara emburrada.

Vegeta: - Escuta aqui, sua cafona miserável, não percebeu que nós estamos no meio de um treinamento não?

Bulma: - Enquanto vocês estão lutando, nós estamos tentando terminar a ceia de natal.

Vegeta: - E o que nós temos a ver com isso?

Chi Chi: - Não tem ninguém para tomar conta da Bra e da Pan. Por isso, enquanto nós estamos preparando a ceia, vocês dois serão as babás.

Vegeta: - Eu sou um príncipe dos sayajins, arranje outro para fazer seu trabalho.

Bulma: - Vegeta a Bra é sua filha. Agora esqueçam o treinamento e vão já para o quarto da Bra.

Vegeta e Goku não tem escapatória e, vão até o quarto de Bra e encontram as duas meninas brincando.

Goku: - Pan, Bra, adivinhem! Eu e o Vegeta vamos tomar conta de vocês.

Vegeta: - Ainda não sei por que eu tenho que me prestar a isso.

Pan: - Avozinho, conta uma história de natal para a gente?

Goku: - Como é que é?

Bra: - É, tio Goku, conte uma história de Natal para a gente.

Goku: - Mas eu não sei nenhuma história de natal.

Vegeta *sorriso sarcástico*: - Kakarotto, essa eu quero ver.

E senta-se no chão. As meninas também se sentam e, Goku não tem outra alternativa a não ser sentar também.

E agora, o que ele iria fazer? Ele não conhecia nenhuma história de Natal. Já ouvira falar sobre uma mas... Bem, não lembrava os detalhes, então teria que improvisar.

Goku *sorrisão*: - Muito bem meninas, eu vou contar para vocês a incrível história de como o Vegeta roubou o Natal.

Vegeta *furioso*: - COMO É QUE É? KAKAROTTO SEU IDIOTA!

Goku: - Calma, Vegeta. É só uma história.

Bra: - Eu não sabia que o papai tinha roubado o natal.

Pan: - Nem eu.

Goku, vendo que as meninas estavam animadas com sua mais nova invenção, resolveu dar asas a sua imaginação.

Goku: - Vamos lá. Era uma vez, em um planeta muito, muito distante chamado ... Nárnia.

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, você não quer me colocar em um planeta ridículo destes, quer? Por que não pode ser o Planeta Vegeta?

Goku: - Por que a história é minha. Mas continuando. Vegeta era o orgulhoso, solitário, pão duro, mesquinho, unha de fome, ganancioso e tinha um orgulho que lhe subia a cabeça, príncipe da Nárnia. Apesar de ser o príncipe dos Narnarianos, ninguém gostava dele. Isto porque apesar de todas as qualidades que lhes falei, usava um corte de cabelo horroroso e um bigodinho mais feio ainda. E, por ser obcecado em ser o mais forte, passava seus dias treinando, não deixando ninguém chegar perto dele.

Bra: - Puxa, mas o papai não é pão duro.

Goku: - É para entrar no contexto da história. Mas continuando, existia um planeta vizinho a Nárnia que se chamava Andalásia, lá, vivia uma linda moça de cabelos e olhos azuis que se chamava Bulma, ela passava os dias sonhando com um príncipe encantado, que a tiraria daquela casa na floresta. Ela era inventora, e, passava os dias cantando sua música "Em meus sonhos dou um beijo de amor, em um príncipe encantador, é o que faz o final feliz da históóóóóória...

Vegeta: - Arg, Kakarotto, pare de cantar. Sua voz é horrível e esta música é pior ainda.

Pan: - Mas avozinho, o que a Tia Bulma tem a ver com o tio Vegeta roubar o natal?

Goku: - No final vocês vão entender. Mas, voltando à história, Bulma estava cansada de morar em Andalásia, então começou a construir uma nave espacial para ir para Nárnia encontrar seu príncipe encantado. Em Nárnia, todos estão enfeitando suas casas com os enfeites natalinos, e, vegeta está muito enfurecido, porque todos estão felizes, e, afinal, Natal é a festa da felicidade, mas ele não é feliz, ele odeia o Natal então, ele queria fazer algo para acabar com a alegria de todos em Nárnia. Mas o que ele poderia fazer? Então, ele teve a brilhante ideia de roubar o Natal. "Vegeta disse: - Isso, eu vou roubar o natal de todos estes vermes inferiores que vivem aqui em Nárnia." Mas, neste momento, surge na frente dele uma linda jovem chamada Videl Lane, filha do charlatão campeão de Nárnia Mr. Satan, ele estava com tanta vontade de estragar o natal de alguém que queria mata-la. Então ele aproxima de Videl Lane diz: "O que você está fazendo aqui em meus domínios, sua Narnariana insignificante de classe inferior?" Videl Lane havia ficado com tanto medo daquele ser com cara de poucos amigos e que ainda por cima tinha aqueles bigodes horríveis que grito "Oh, e agora quem poderá me defender?"

Bra: - Tio Goku, o que isso tem a ver com o natal?

Goku: - Er... Bem... Vocês não ver. Mas voltando a história, quando Videl Lane estava em perigo, eis que surge no céu um pássaro? Um avião? Não, o Grande sayaman!

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, e o que o Gohan tem a ver com isso?

Goku: - Vocês vão continuar me interrompendo mesmo?

Pan: - Continue, avozinho.

Goku: - Grande sayaman chegou e salvou Videl Lane das garras do mal humorado Vegeta, dando a ela uma linda torta de presente de natal. Videl Lane ficou tão agradecida que jurou passar todos os natais ao lado do Grande sayaman. O mal humorado Vegeta entrou em seu castelo em Nárnia, e, começou a bolar planos para roubar o natal. Mas ele estava faminto, e, como não tinha nada para comer, eis que ele cai no sono. Então, horas depois uma luz verde ilumina a sala e, ele recebe uma visita inesperada. Uma mulher linda, de cabelos negros que tem um ótimo gosto para modas surge. "Vegeta diz: quem é você, sua cafona?" "Chi Chi diz: - Eu sou Chi Chi, e vim até aqui para lhe dizer que esta noite você receberá três vistas, que irão lhe mostrar o verdadeiro significado do natal." E então a linda e maravilhosa Chi Chi desaparece no ar.

Pan: - Eu não sabia que a vovó era uma fala.

Bra: - Continue, tio Goku.

Goku: - É claro que eu vou continuar, só que depois que as duas tomarem banho.

**CONTINUA...**


	2. O fim da historinha

**Como o Vegeta roubou o Natal**

**O Fim da Historinha**

Bra e Pan saem do banho e, sentam-se na cama de Bra, Goku e Vegeta sentam-se com elas.

Pan: - Avozinho, continue contando a história de como o tio Vegeta roubou o natal.

Goku *sorrindo pois as meninas estão interessadas em sua "grande" história: - Claro! Onde eu havia parado.

Bra: - O papai dormiu e apareceu a fada tia Chi Chi dizendo que ele riria receber a visita de três espíritos de natal.

Vegeta: - Kakarotto, é melhor você acabar logo com esta história miserável.

Goku: - Continuando a historinha. Vegeta acordou assustado mas, não levou a sério o que a linda Chi Chi lhe disse. Vegeta diz "- Esta cafona de classe inferior vem aqui me dizer sobre visitas? Como se eu estivesse interessado". Ele está morrendo de fome, e, vai até a geladeira para comer alguma coisa, então, ao abri-la, percebe que infelizmente ela está vazia. Vegeta – "Onde é que está o meu empregado que cozinha para mim. SR. TUMNUS! SEU FAUNO MALDITO DE CLASSE INFERIOR ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? APAREÇA! EU PRECISO DE COMIDA!"

Vegeta: - KAKAROTTO SEU MALDITO! COMO É QUE VOCÊ ME COLOCA DEPENDENDO DE UM FAUNO?

Pan: - Avozinho o que é um fauno?

Goku: - Ele é metade homem, metade bode. Mas voltando a historinha, e desta vez não me interrompam. Vegeta percebeu que, como era véspera de natal, seu fiel empregado Sr. Tumnus havia ido para sua casa para a maldita ceia em família e, caso ele não cozinhasse, ficaria sem jantar. Então, neste momento uma luz verde surge, e, aparece um ser de pele verde, com duas anteninhas segurando um aparador de velas e com um chapéu na cabeça.

Bra: - É o senhor Picollo?

Goku: - Me deixem continuar. Vegeta viu aquela figura e disse: "- Deixe-me adivinhar, você seu idiota insignificante é um dos espíritos que vão vir me visitar esta noite?" Picollo responde: "- Exatamente. Eu sou Picollo, o Namekusejin do espirito do natal do passado e, agora nós vamos para o seu passado, na época em que você era uma criança feliz e alegre." Dizendo estas palavras, uma luz envolve Picollo e Vegeta e os dois voltam para o passado, em uma época em que o mal humorado Vegeta era apenas uma pobre criança, capacho do Freeza, acompanhado do careca Nappa. Nesta época, a pobre criança era obrigada a treinar todos os dias para dizimar os planetas que o Freeza mandava. E ainda por cima, o Freeza tinha aqueles capangas horrorosos, o narnariano balofo e cor de rosa soldado Dodoria e o Narnariano Verde e gay soldado Zabon. Estes dois Narnarianos gostavam muito de humilhar o pequeno príncipe Vegeta, o pobre Vegeta era o escravo deles.

Vegeta: - Pode parar, Kakarotto, desde quando eu fui escravo do Dodoria e do Zabon?

Goku: - Vegeta, pare de me interromper, é só uma história, mais continuando. Dodoria e Zabon gostavam muito de humilhar o pobre Vegeta, que por conta disso, acabou se tornando mais frio do que um bloco de gelo. Vegeta diz: " - Seu verme do natal do passado, por que está me mostrando minha infância complexada?" Picollo: "- Para você ver que, você é esta pessoa egoísta e sem coração graças a seu passado traumatizante. Ser abandonado pelo rei de Nárnia e cair nas mãos gente malvada... Isso é triste, não sei como você não virou emo." Vegeta: " – Cale a boca seu verme do natal do passado. Eu sou o invencível príncipe de Nárnia, ninguém é mais forte do que eu." E, dizendo isto, Vegeta usa seu ki e expulsa o Namekuseijin do natal do passado, voltando para sua solitária sala em seu castelo em Nárnia. Vegeta diz: "- Hum, pelo menos eu voltei." Então batem na porta de seu castelo, e, como Vegeta não atende a porta, continuam batendo sem parar. Vegeta diz: "- E agora, quem será o miserável que vem me aborrecer?" Ele atende a porta e surge um Garoto que é metade terráqueo e metade Narnariano, seu nome é Goten. Vegeta: "- O que você quer?" Goten diz: "- Escute, príncipe de Nárnia, eu estou procurando o caminho para o reino Tão, Tão, distante, dizem que lá tem uma linda princesa que é prisioneira de um ogro. Eu estou procurando o caminho para Tão, Tão Distante para salvá-la e declamar o meu poema para ela." Vegeta diz: "- Eu não sei o caminho para Tão, Tão Distante e, mesmo que soubesse, não lhe contaria." Goten diz: "- Pelo menos escute o meu poema. Rosas são vermelhas, com margaridas eu faço um buque... Vamos comer uns churrasquinhos e dar uns beijinhos."

Vegeta: - Francamente, Kakarotto. Você é um idiota.

Bra: -Continua, tio Goku.

Goku: - Depois de expulsar Goten de seu castelo, Vegeta volta para a sala e, dá de cara com um espírito bonitão, com um corte de cabelo bem original, usando uma calça laranja, uma blusa azul e um colete laranja por cima. Além disso, carrega muita comida. Vegeta diz: "- Deixa eu ver se adivinho, você é o espirito do natal do presente." Eu disse: "- Quase! Eu sou o Narnariano espirito do natal do presente." Vegeta diz: "- Kakarotto, diz logo o que você veio fazer aqui." Eu disse: " - Eu vim te mostrar as alegrias do natal. Agora vamos embora logo porque eu estou morrendo de fome." Dizendo isto, o Narnariano lindo, gostoso e maravilhoso espirito do natal do presente tele transporta ele e Vegeta para a cidade de Nárnia. E, Vegeta olha, todos felizes, comendo suas ceias, fazendo amigo oculto, brindando, trocando presentes, comendo de novo... Vegeta diz: " - Estes vermes estão comemorando o natal." Eu disse: "- Exatamente, e, você percebeu algo? Perceba logo porque eu estou morrendo de fome e quero voltar para a terra dos espíritos para a ceia." Vegeta diz "- Eles estão se divertindo." Eu disse: "- Exatamente. Todos estão se divertindo sem a sua presença. Todos comemoram o natal enquanto você está sozinho no seu castelo, humilhando o pobre coitado do Sr. Tumnus." Vegeta diz: "- Kakarotto, você tem toda razão. Não adianta nada ficar sozinho enquanto todos estão felizes." Eu disse: "- Percebeu, foi?" Vegeta diz: - HÁ!HA! HÁ! HÁ! Eu vou roubar o natal de todos!" E então, Vegeta sai voando e, começa a roubar todo o que encontra, arvores de natais, presentes, meias natalinas, guirlandas...

Pan: - Avozinho, e onde o tio Vegeta guardou tudo isso?

Goku: - No saco do papai Noel.

Bra: - E onde ele o conseguiu?

Goku: - Ele comprou na loja de brinquedos dos duendes. Mas continuando. Quando Vegeta estava no meio de seus roubos, eis que surge na sua frente um meio terráqueo meio narnariano de cabelos roxos, o Mirai Trunks. Vegeta diz" – E você é o espirito do natal do futuro?" Mirai Trunks diz: " - Isso mesmo, e vim aqui para te dizer que, você pode sair desta vida, casar com a Bulma de Andalásia e ter dois lindos filhos para comemorar o natal." Vegeta diz: "- E se eu não quiser casar com a vulgar?" Mirai Trunks diz: " – Vamos ver o futuro que te aguarda." Então, os dois somem, reaparecendo no futuro, onde está acontecendo o velório de vegeta e, nenhuma pessoa está presente, nem o Sr. Tumnus. Seu fiel empregado. Os dois então voltam para o presente. Mirai Trunks diz: "- É isso que você quer?" Vegeta não tem tempo para responder, pois o meio terráqueo meio narnariano espirito do natal do futuro some, deixando-o sozinho. Vegeta então vai para fora de seu castelo, onde uma nave espacial cai por cima dele. Vegeta diz" – Quem foi o imbecil que deixou cair esta nave espacial?" De dentro da nave, sai a Bulma, de Andalásia, ela olha para o Vegeta e diz: "- É você?" Vegeta olha para ela, e, como vê que ela é de Andalásia, aquele lugar medíocre onde todos cantam, ele teria que se humilhar e cantar. Vegeta canta: " – A mais bela jovem eu ..." Bulma canta: "- A cantar, este dueto eu seiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

Vegeta: - KAKAROTTO DESDE QUANDO EU CANTO? SEU IMBECIL! IDIOTA!

Bra: - termine a historinha tio Goku.

Goku: - Está bem. Vegeta caiu de amores por Bulma, e, percebeu que casar com ela e viver feliz com o Sr. Tumnus seria bem melhor do que roubar o natal. Ele devolve o natal, casa com a Bulma, e tem dois filhos lindos, Trunks e Bra. O espirito do presente Goku casa com a fada Chi Chi, Grande Sayaman casa com Videl Lane e tem uma filha chamada Pan. Goten se perdeu no caminha para Tão, Tão Distante e Picollo continuou sozinho pois não existem Namekusejins do sexo feminino. Fim.

Pan: - Avozinho que história legal.

Bra: - É verdade, tio Goku.

Goku: - Eu sou um ótimo contador de histórias infantis.

Neste momento, Bulma e Chi Chi chegam.

Bulma: - A ceia está pronta.

Goku: - Ótimo, estou morrendo de fome!

Chi Chi:- Pelo jeito vocês dois foram ótimas babás!

Assim, a ceia de natal e a amigo oculto ocorrem normalmente, mas, em sua cabeça, Goku já está pensando qual será sua próxima historinha infantil. Esta noite, havia descoberto seu talento, iria lançar um livros sobre histórias infantis. Bra e Pan gostaram então esta era a prova do seu inquestionável talento.

Vegeta: - No que está pensando, Kakarotto?

Goku: - Ano que vem não serei um desempregado!

Vegeta: - E o que você vai fazer?

Goku: - Eu vou virar escritor de histórias infantis..

Vegeta: - Seu idiota. E quem vai gostar de suas histórias?

Goku: - A Pan e a Bra gostaram.

Chi Chi e Bulma chama seus maridos, e, os dois não terminam a conversa. Mas, Goku não desistiu da sua ideia de um livro de histórias infantis.

**FIM!**


End file.
